


嫂子.2

by yiyang



Category: all千 我芊
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyang/pseuds/yiyang





	嫂子.2

2.  
我从小就没有父母，能在我哥这傻子手里健康活到现在属实幸运，小时候我哥坚持贯彻“棍棒底下出孝弟”的原则，一言不合就动手，我与他不太亲近，受欺负也不愿意和他说。这种状态一直维持到我遇见小千，小千温柔且心思细密，能看出我难过的情绪，且有几句话安抚我的魔力。当时我一直以为我嫉妒我哥，只是单纯的也想与小千黏在一起，直到我经历了青春期的第一次梦遗。

实际上，我经常会梦见小千，梦见他给我买好吃的，带我去玩，把我抱在怀里轻轻摸我的头，但青春期的男孩总能接触到更新鲜的事物。白天损友拿着手机偷偷摸摸来找我，奸笑着说发现了个好东西，那是我第一次接触与性有关的东西，视频里肉浪翻滚，男人掰开女人的大腿，然后压在她身上。彼时我无师自通的明白了他们的下一步动作，登时满脸通红起身，捶了他一拳笑着骂他有病，他也笑着骂我不是爷们儿，这都不感兴趣。但可能真的是那个视频影响了我，我梦境的内容终于开始不同。

我梦见了一个迷宫，里面房间众多，通道错综复杂，我反复找不到出口，感觉空气越来越稀薄，淹没的窒息感扑面而来。在濒临崩溃的一瞬间，一个与众不同的房间出现在迷宫中，门上的红色花朵极其妖艳，在周围逐渐虚化的背景中显得格外诱惑。我不知道门里是什么，但我知道它能让我活下来，于是我勉强直起身，踉踉跄跄的走过去。

我用力的将房门推开，屋子大得离谱，角落里摆放着一张床，床上似乎放着什么东西，但因为太远所以模糊不清，于是我不得不走进一点，接下来入眼的画面让当时的我十分惊愕。

床上躺着一个人，是小千，他穿着与往常一样的牛仔裤、白衬衫，但又与往常完全不同，他眯着眼睛笑着看着我，勾勾手指叫我过去。我顺从的走过去跪在床边，却被他温柔的抓住衣领提起来，小千的力气并不大，但却不容拒绝的把我拽向他，随之我的嘴触碰到了温暖且柔软的事物，我知道那是小千的嘴唇。

紧接着我像是被激发了某种本能，在接吻的过程中完全掌握了主动权，我能感觉到胯下支起来的肉棒，与小千的顶在一起。我开始不仅仅满足于唇齿交融，手在小千的胸前揉搓挺起的红豆粒，难耐的轻哼从小千口中传来，身体也扭动的愈发厉害。我放开小千被吻红的嘴，舌头顺着小巧的喉结一路向下，在胸前的红樱打了几个转后，直接去寻找隐藏在牛仔裤中的秘密。我小心翼翼的脱掉小千的裤子，注意力随即被挺立的肉棒吸引，它与小千本人气质很相符，秀气又有点勾人，我曾在洗澡的时候对比过我和我哥的，丑陋且狰狞，总之都没有小千的漂亮。

我盯得实在出神，直到小千轻轻踢了我一脚，我抬头正好对上他湿漉漉，满含期盼的眼睛，又仿佛受了蛊惑，低头将他的肉棒含在嘴里。当时我实在不懂什么口交的技巧，但小千却似乎非常受用，挺着纤细的腰肢不断将肉棒往我嘴里送，但这明显满足不了小千即将溢出的欲望，他摁了一下我的肩，在我抬头不明所以的空当，直接抓住我的手往下探。

我触到小千臀间湿润的肉洞时，本能的用手指轻轻捅了进去，肉洞里温暖且紧致，小千也终于面泛潮红发出更动听的嘤咛，我突然想起看过的那段视频，三下五除二的蹬掉自己的裤子，我的肉棒实际上已经硬的发疼，我知道与小千的结合能让它好受许多。

性交是原始人类繁衍后代的唯一方式，大部分野兽本能也在现代人类身体中遗留下来，总之我扶着自己的肉棒，缓慢但坚定的插进小千流水的小穴中。我听见自己喉咙里压抑的喘息，不管不顾的在小千体内横冲直撞，肉棒在小穴中快速的插进抽出，翻出粉红色的媚肉再被凶狠的钉进去，而我也终于在肉体撞击的声音中达到顶峰。

发泄之后我无力的趴在小千身上，想抬头看看他的脸，却什么也看不清，紧接着我哥喊我起床的声音在耳边炸开，我突然惊醒，随即感受到内裤里的一篇黏腻。我对我哥的所作所为非常不满，但在充斥着罪恶感的早晨还是难得没和他吵架，我脑子里不断浮现昨晚在我身下呻吟的小千，所以对我哥这个小千正牌男友出门前的白眼，也视而不见。


End file.
